


Lipstick and Ink

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sherlolly - Freeform, molly is fucking cool, molly is into rockabilly and pin-up couture, rockabilly au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: Sherlock got a little distracted during a case, and now that it is the next morning he is left a little flummoxed... this was a Molly he never noticed before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rockabilly/Pin-Up AU (sort of)
> 
> Noticed that all of Molly’s nice dresses look a lot like the dresses you can get from vintage/rockabilly/pin-up couture shops, and this just stuck in my head and wouldn’t get out.  
> What if Molly did rockabilly/pin-up. She doesn’t really dress up at work (not too professional for her line of work) and not around Sherlock either. (She doesn’t want to hear the stupid stuff that might come out of his mouth, and it was something that was just hers. And he never figures it out because he tends to be blinded around those he is close to.)
> 
> Though at home alone or out not around her friends she dresses in the style, complete with victory rolls in her hair and bright red lipstick. She has tattoos, but they are not on her arms or neck because of her job, but she is in the middle of a huge piece being done on her back.  
> She listens to Rockabilly and Electro Swing, watches old 40’s movies, and goes swing dancing.
> 
> Now think about Sherlock taking a case that requires him to delve into the subculture, he goes to a club (fully rockabillied out) and there he sees Molly in all her perfect glory, looking like a damned bombshell in her wiggle dress and he can’t deal. By the end of the night they end up back at hers. The next morning Sherlock is completely confused about what the hell happened.

 

Sherlock moaned as he slowly woke, his whole body hurt. He took a moment to assess, he didn’t remember fighting off an assailant. Of course he could have easily sustained a head injury, and that was the cause of his memory lapse. No matter, nothing seemed to be broken, only bruised… and what felt like several scratches down his back.

“I wouldn’t think about it too hard.” A sweet voice drifted from the other side of the room. A distinct voice… Molly. “I’m surprised you are awake actually.”

“I have a case, Molly, I shouldn’t be asleep at all.” Blinking his eyes open, he was met with the pale yellow of Molly’s bedroom. It wasn’t the first time he had awoken to the view, nor was the first time he had woken completely nude as seemed to be the case that morning. What was new was Molly’s presence in the room. Normally she waited until he left her bed before venturing into her room.

“It seems as though you’ve been doing a lot that you normally don’t do during a case. Or at all.” There was a bit of humor in the voice, but it remained soft and kind.

Uncaring of his state of dress, Sherlock sat up in the bed. His eyes went wide the moment he turned to look at Molly. She sat at the small vanity on the other side of the room readying herself for the day. This wasn’t in itself strange, but she sat in nothing but a pair of peach silk cami-shorts… and nothing else.

She worked carefully to pin up her long hair, securing it with a pink hair scarf. His eyes slid from her slim neck to her back where she had a large anatomically correct heart inked. The heart had been wrapped up in a thorny vine of roses, and he could make out the start of a skull at the base of her spine.

He had been at her flat many times over the years, seen her in various styles of clothing, but this. Nothing could have prepared him for the view he had at the moment. As he sat there staring images from the night before came back to him. He swallowed, well that accounted for his own back.

As soon as Molly finished her hair and slicked on her favorite red lipstick, she stood. She kept her eyes away from the man on her bed. She was unsure how he would react, would he regret what happened, would he make fun of her for what he found out about her the night before? Deciding that it didn’t matter for the moment, she grabbed her silk dressing gown and slipped it on.

Sherlock felt his pulse go wild when he was confronted with the bare form in front of him. Her back wasn’t the only bit of her with ink. He wasn’t sure he could handle where that rose-stem was going. He remained silent when she moved to stand in front of him.

“Go shower, Sherlock.” Molly leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You still have a case to solve.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what Cami-shorts are called in England if they are called something different than here. if anyone knows let me know so I can change it.


End file.
